the last time he heard her
by moonandstars2002
Summary: bellamy has been able to hear Clarke on the radio ever since Monty partially fixed the radio a year later on the ark but because the radio is still broken and they have no parts for it up here bellamy cant talk to her, so what happens when Clarke thinks her friends are coming down but bellamy knows it not them will he get the radio to work or will his heart bleed for her again.


**Monty was sprinting as fast as he could and checking all the usual place to go get bellamy because she was going to speak again in 3 minutes. He knew that bellamy would be divested if he missed even one word of one of Clarke's messages.**

 **Monty {thinking to him self}:**

 **'All of us thought Clarke was dead and when I fixed {when I said fixed I mean parsley fixed} the old radio I never expected to hear Clarkes voice. so I told no one and hid the radio from the others , and listened to every time she spoke it was amazing to hear her voice but I knew I couldn't share this with the others and certainty not bellamy . he was devastated when he left her behind and this would make it worse considering the fact that the radio wont let us speak to her because there is no part for that and its not like theirs parts for radios up here in space . I thought I was doing the right thing, it doesn't matter any more because bellamy and the others know about the radio and Clarke now.'**

 **just as Monty was turning the corner he tripped and fell right in front of bellamy feet. at that moment bellamy knew what Monty was going to say to him so instead of waiting for him to say it ,bellamy picked up the radio and ran. by the time he had stopped running he was at Kane's old room, his room. the minute bellamy got inside his room he locked the door and sat down with the radio waiting for Clarke's voice. bellamy always knew what time she was going to try make contact with him, she always did it at sun rise and sun set , each time she spoke he would listen and wish to be with her on the ground where he first meet her or in the drop ship where she got ill because of murphy but this time he would stay with her and care for her, not caring if he got ill himself like last time.**

 **bellamy sat there at his desk and taped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the fuzzy sound to let him know she was starting and just as he was about to get up to go sit on his sofa to get more comfortable the fuzzy sound stared .**

 _Clarke_ **and bellamy** :

 _'bellamy if you can hear me_ , _if your still alive, its been 2199 days since praimfaya.'_

 **'I can hear you , you just cant hear me princess'... 'wow that's a long time when you put it like that you must have a lot of free time on your hands , I sure do'**

 _'I don't know why I still do this everyday maybe its my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, who I was. its been safe for you to come down for over a year now, why haven't you? '_

 **'that's complicated princess but I will be coming down soon I promise '... 'I don't even know why I promised or even talk for that matter its not like you can hear me'**

 _'The bunkers gone silent, we tried digging them out for a while but there's too much rubble.'_

' **I am guessing when you say 'we' you mean you and Maddie'... ' I wish I was with you princess , I wish I could meet Maddie I wish that I stayed behind while the other went to space, I wish... I wish ... that I told you I loved you'**

 _' I haven't made contact with them either.'_

 **'its ok I sure that your mom and my sister are safe and alive, my sister and your mom are too badass to die'**

 _' any way I still have hope, tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me. the rest of the planet from what I've seen basically sucks so...'_

' **well you should see the view from up here princess'**

 _' ... never mind I see you.'_

' **wait how can you see us if were up here ... princess that's not us ... come on I need you to work ,princess that's not us, can you hear me ,princess that's not us, come on work .princess! .Cla-'**

 **as soon as bellamy heard the fuzzy sound he knew it was over and he was scared that what ever or who ever came down would make sure Clarke would not be alive to see the next day. He felt like he lost her all over again which made his heart bleed , bleed for his princess ...for his Clarke.**


End file.
